


I won't fight!

by Mercyisnotasignofweakness



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (if you read this as Frisk they are older than in-game), Boss Fight, Can be read as just friendship too, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gender-Neutral Chara, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Genocide Route, Judgement Hall, Magic Attacks, Major character death - Freeform, No obvious romance, Other, POV First Person, Past True Pacifist Route, Possession, Sans fight, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercyisnotasignofweakness/pseuds/Mercyisnotasignofweakness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, it has come to this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't fight!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first fic I wrote for Undertale. It has just been lying around on my PC, collecting dust, but I thought I would post it because a few of my followers on Tumblr have shown interest. It's inspired by a lot of the first fics I read from this fandom, so the theme is pretty well-used by now. This is just my take on it. 
> 
> Yeah, so here it is. Enjoy!

I suggest listening to this song while reading: [Waters of Megalovania](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IQBqSt15Vi0)

* * *

So, it has come to this…

I suppose I should have foretold it somehow, should have seen it coming. Sudden shifts within the timelines had happened before, but never like this. Never at this time. I’ve fortunately always been out of control all the other times we stood here before each other, always just been a spectator to the cruelties being performed with my own body. But now…

He stands before me in the golden Judgment Hall, shoulders tense and eyes blackened and hollow. The air around us crackles with magical energy, pulsating, blue waves flowing between us in sync with the tremors rattling of his body. I can see the shadows of his attacks materialize behind him, getting ready to be used. The sight of them makes me shiver, makes my skin crawling with discomfort.

My hand holding the bloodied knife shakes violently. It squeezes harder around the handle despite the strong urge I have to throw it away, to get it as far away from me as I can, but I just can’t do it. It feels like the mix of blood and dust from the countless monsters it cut down glues it to the palm of my hand. My fingers squeeze tighter every time I try to let go. It’s like I’m still not in control of my body, despite the fact that I’m the conscious one right now.

“Sans…” My throat locks up before the word can even leave it fully and I choke on the air. It’s suddenly so hard to breathe.

“let’s just get to the point” he says, hiding the bottom half of his face in the red scarf fluttering around his neck. He waves a hand easily through the air. The telltale sound of my soul being forced out of me rings through the air and I lose the ability to breathe completely as the large red heart symbolizing my soul materializes on the right side of my chest. My free hand instinctively moves up to hold over it, to protect it from his eyes. If he notices it’s damaged state; all the dents and bruises that never fully heal because I never have time before I’m forced back into the prison of my own mind, then he doesn’t show any sign of it.

The surroundings dim around us as my vision is forced to focus on the oncoming battle. I’ll never get used to the protecting aura that decent around monsters when they fight, keeping others away during the battle. I feel too isolated in it, too vulnerable.

“it’s a beautiful day outside…” he begins, eyes closing. The blue flames of his magic starts raising from his body, lighting up the area around us that has fallen into almost complete blackness.

“Sans, please, _stop_ !” I plead him. I don’t know what else to do. We have both heard his speech countless times, we both know how this ends. “Please, just _listen_ to me” I continue. I step forward unconsciously, just a tiny step, trying to make him to listen to me, but that is my first mistake. An onslaught of razor-sharp bones barrels towards me a second later, a reaction from Sans that probably thought I was attacking.

I barely dodge his attack, twisting out of the way with an agility that’s not mine. One bone hits my thigh and leaves a shallow cut that starts bleeding immediately. A second later I’m hit by an energy beam from his blasters. The powerful attack slings me backwards until I come to a harsh sudden stop when I crash into a pillar with a loud smack.

I’m forced to my knees, hissing in pain. Damn, it hurts so much more than when I’m just spectating. The memory of the pain I felt then seems dull and weak compared to this one. This one is sharp and stings, effectively stealing my breath away again.

My head lifts up by itself, the heart formed soul on my chest vibrating a warning to me as more bones comes towards me. These ones are different, larger and some are blue. I barely remember to keep still when the blue ones hits my body, dragging through it painfully, but not harming my soul any further. Then I’m rolling to the side, barely avoiding the white ones that flies past me.

A silent laughter sounds far far back in my head when I stop, breathing heavily.

They are watching me fail. They are _enjoying_ it. Is that the true purpose of giving me control so suddenly? Is it really because they just wanted to see me suffer even more than I usually do? Is this really just a _game_ to them?

I have a few seconds to make a move while Sans’ magic recollects in his body. I use the time to desperately sort through my pockets, trying to find anything edible to heal myself with.

I find a single piece of monster candy. It’s wrinkled and damaged from lying in my pockets for so long, but I immediately let my soul’s energy transform it into healing power. One of the large cracks in the red heart closes up again, making it a little easier for me to get back on my feet so I can prepare for the next attack.

The attack comes without warning, just as brutal and unrelenting as before. This time I avoid all the bones by tapping into my memories of previous fights I have witnessed. Sans always uses the same attacks. Always. For someone as smart as him, it’s a really stupid thing to do. He knows that I will always come back if he kills me, so why does he always fight the same way? Is he _trying_ to lose?

Maybe he is. Maybe he knows that if he dies and I get to kill the King, I will reset the timeline, bringing back everyone who have died. Maybe that is truly his endgame.

But it’s never me that do that… I’m not the killer, the demon. I can’t trust that I will come back, but maybe he knows the other part of me better than I do myself. Maybe he’s praying for a reset...

When the magic in his eyes dies out a little, reloading, I act. “Listen to me, please!” I try again, hoping my face shows the sincerity I want it to. I don’t know if my eyes changed when I gained control too. I hope so. The redness filling Chara’s eyes have even me cowering in fear when I catch sight of them in a reflecting surface.

“why should i?” he answers, “you never listened to anyone. you never listened to _him._ ” His eye lights up again, burning brighter than before. “did he beg for mercy too?” Sans continues, “did you listen to him before you _killed_ him?” Large droplets of his magic forms on the bottom of his eye sockets, spilling over quickly. I hate watching him like this, hate seeing him this broken. It has happened so many times before, but it never gets easier. Not for me and not for him.

I don’t have time to answer before two enormous skeleton dragon heads appear behind him. They storm towards me the instant they are fully visible, their mouths opening wide. A hum sounds and I have a split-second to fling myself to the side and start rolling away when two energy blasts roars past me. They attack again and again, always from different angles and I’m not quick enough. One of them hits me, and flings me straight into another blast. It throws me across the room. I hit a window this time, and a cloud of broken glass rains down over me a second later. The glass doesn’t cut me, nothing non-magical from outside the battle zone can, but it still fills me with dread when I have to drag my hurting body over the shards to return to the center of the hallway.

I’m out of healing food and my soul-heart is barely holding itself together. One more hit and I’m done for and I can see that Sans knows it too. Chara’s laughter sounds louder in my head.

“It wasn’t me!” I force out through my teeth, feeling tears wet my own cheeks, “That is never _me!_ ” I force myself to stand up again, lifting my face to meet his gaze. There’s no change in his expression. He doesn’t believe me. “I could never hurt Papyrus” I cry, “I could never hurt _you._ ” I have to look away again when his eyes remains dull and empty, except from the blue magic shining in his left one. Instead, I look at the knife in my hand, look at the blood and dust lumped together all over my skin and shirt.

Despite the fact that I _know_ it wasn’t my doing, I still almost throw up at the sight. That’s my friends’ dust coating my skin. That’s _my friends_.

It takes a lot of willpower to overcome Chara’s hold over me, and in my weakened state I can barely manage to push them far enough away to be able to force my fingers open, but I do it. My fingers release their death grip over the knife and I instantly turn around and hurl it towards the far away wall, as far away from Sans as I’m able to get it.

When I turn around again, breathing heavier and heavier each second, the small white pearls of light have returned to Sans’ eyes and the blue of his magic has died down. “what are you doing?” he asks confused.

“I’m not going to fight you” I pant. I have to hold a hand to my stomach, fighting against the pain of Chara’s power cutting through me as they try to break through the mental prison I’ve put them in. “Listen, I don’t have a lot of time” I quickly say, knowing this is my only chance, “I’m not them, I’m not Chara. It’s not me that have been slaughtering your friends, I’m not the one who k-killed your brother. I could _never_ do that.”

“how can I believe that, when his dust is still all over you?!” Sans growls, eyes dimming again.

“I’m trapped!” I hurry to say, before I have to groan in pain, tripling over and falling to my knees again, “They have me trapped in my mind. They make me _watch_ while they murder my friends.”

“friends” Sans snorts.

“Yes! My _friends!_ ” I sit back a little, taking a deeper breath when Chara gives up their attack for a short moment. “Don’t you remember?” I ask him, “All those runs where no one died? Where we defeated Flowey and freed Asriel from his torment and he broke the barrier for us?”

“how… how do you know about those dreams?” he asks. If I didn’t know better, I could have sworn that all the blood just drained out of his face.

“Dreams?” I repeat, “Sans, those are memories! We _lived_ through that! We got our happy ending, but then _they_ take it from us, forcing me to reset it all so they can teach me a lesson.”

“who are “they”?” he asks.

“Chara. Their name is Chara and they are relentless and bloodthirsty. They live to see me suffer and they will continue to do this again and again if we don’t stop them!” Chara returns with full force, slamming against the barrier between our minds. The pain almost makes me scream.

“if you have been watching them do this all the time, then why didn’t you help the others? why not come out sooner? you could have saved them!”

“I wanted to! I swear if I had the power to do it I would have stopped them from hurting anyone, but they’re _so strong_ . I’m only in control because they _let_ me be in control. Because they wanted me to suffer even more by forcing me to fight you.” He looks away from me, eye sockets still overflowing with tears.

“why are you telling me this?”

“I need your help! Please, please help me! I can’t stand to watch them kill you again.”

“let’s pretend i believe you for even just a second; what can i possibly do? there’s only _me_ left and if you are telling the truth, then it will all just reset and we will start over again and i won’t remember this.”

“You have to remember me” I tell him, holding my head between my hands, squeezing my eyes together, “I know you can do it if you really want too! You told me that once. And then talk to Alphys. She will know what to do. She always does.”

“i’m sorry kid” he says after a short silence, “but once a brother killer, always a brother killer.” His magic raises again and I just collapse, staring at him in disbelief. I was so sure he would believe me. All the times I’ve dreamed about this moment and tried to fight my way through to ask for his help, I never once thought of the possibility of him not believing me. He was my last hope. I was so sure he remembered the resets. I was _sure._

In the short moment where my determination wavers, Chara sees their chance to break through. When the feeling of all my bones shattering slams into me, I look up and reach out towards Sans, screaming his name in warning, but it’s too late. The name never gets past my lips before I’m pushed back into the very same prison Chara had just been in. The gates slam shut and Chara growls at me.

 _Dirty little snake…_ I press myself into the far corner, wrapping myself up in my arms, shaking in fear. Their presence pushes against me, forces me down, down, down until I’m almost nothing in the space of my own mind.

 _It’s almost laughable, you trying oh so hard to keep me away just for a single chance to beg for help and what happens?_ ** _No one comes._** They laugh again, out loud this time and I can see Sans reacting to our body’s sudden change in posture once Chara takes full control again. He doesn’t take a step backwards, he doesn’t try to flee or do anything about it, but pearls of sweat breaks out on his skull, and his magic flairs up in response to Chara’s much stronger soul. All the LV they have collected gets unlocked again and the air fills up with vibrations from their power, radiating from their soul. The red soul heart on my chest turns into a deeper, darker red.

 _You will pay for that._ Oh no… Please God no…

 _Witness_ **_hell_ ** _._

I’m screaming and trying to twist myself away so I don’t have to watch it again, but Chara’s power has me trapped. I can only watch as they leap towards Sans, the discarded knife somehow back in their hand. Sans fails to move out of the way of their attack and I feel every single slow painful millisecond of the knife and my hand that slides across his chest. I’m forced to observe the impossible sight of blood that spills out of his wound immediately, splattering all over my body. Despite being trapped in my head, I still feel the warmth of it, and taste the iron on my tongue when Chara lets it run over my lips.They’re grinning, watching Sans fall to his knee, one bony hand coming up to hold against the wound.

The light in his eyes flicker dangerously as he searches my face and I know he sees the difference in my eyes now. When blood spills out of his mouth too, I finally cut of my scream, but I fall into a violent sobbing right after, just begging again and again for Chara to let me reset so I can undo the unforgivable that is happening in front of me.

I know they won’t let me do it. Not until Sans’ dust spreads over my body too.

“papyrus…” he whispers, dragging himself backwards.

“Is _dead_ ” Chara snarls at him, my voice now much darker than it was when I was speaking. Sans’ hears the difference too.

Chara reaches forward, grabbing onto the red scarf around Sans’ neck. With the knife they cut it off in one quick swing, before they press it to my face, breathing in the scent of Papyrus’ dust and Sans’ blood. There’s a faint scent of ozone, Sans’ magic, in the fabric too and it makes me cry harder.

“You _will_ forget what happened here” Chara tells him, “If you don’t, I’ll make you _watch_ next time I cut off your precious brother's head and I _will_ make it slow and very, very painful for him.” They throw the scarf away from Sans, who reaches out towards it, tears cascading down his cheeks to collect on his jacket. He falls over, one arm still stretched out towards the scarf, the other holding his wound. His eyes shuts, in that impossible way they do, which I still haven’t had the opportunity to ask about yet. Then the first sob sounds from his chest and his hands clench together as he turns his head away.

Chara laughs hysterically at his sign of weakness, the first time he has ever let them see it, and they mock him for it. I’ve stopped listening, too gone myself to be able to keep my focus on anything but the red fabric lying on the ground in the corner of my vision and Sans’ hand trying to reach it.

They have never been this cruel before. They have never mocked him like this, robbed him of the only thing he had left of his brother. My heart hurts so much I can barely stand it. He’s going to die truly alone for the first time ever, and I have to watch.

_No._

I won’t allow them to do this to him too!

Chara’s laugh chokes off when they feel the explosion of energy colliding in my soul when determination floods back into me. The power of their shock is so huge that I actually manage to switch places with them for the second time this run and my body collapses to the floor while the shift happens.

When I can move, I crawl over to grab the scarf, before sliding myself back to Sans’ shaking body. I can already see the outer layer of his bones starting to crumble, but it’s much slower than it used to be. Chara must have not cut him as deep as they use to, just to make his death longer and more painful.

I press the fabric into his open hand and he closes it instantly, eyes opening to look at me in shock. “I’m here” I tell him. My voice is strained; my soul is still very fragile and weak, but it’s back to it’s normal light red, filled with my cracks and damages. Chara is raging inside my head, screaming bloody murder at me for taking over control again.

“I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry” I whisper as I pull his body up against mine, “I tried to warn you when they broke through, I really tried to help. God, I’m so sorry Sans.” The lump in my throat from my crying almost makes it impossible to talk, but he hears me anyway, the light returning just a little bit to his eyes.

“I’ll reset, I promise, I won’t let them win. I’ll fight harder, I’ll save them all, I’ll save him” I promise again and again. His bloodied hand grasps mine, squeezing hard and I hate the sickening feeling of the blood making our hands slide too easily over each other.

He pants and sobs, tears still dripping from his eyes. He can’t say anything, but I know what words are being spoken in his mind.

“I promise I won’t let you suffer like this again…” The light in his eyes die out, and a last tear escapes his eyes before they turn completely dark.

When his body starts dissolving in my arms I tap into the last of my power, forcing a reset. To the raging screams of Chara in my head, the world turns black, pulling us all away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated! 
> 
> \- Mercyisnotasignofweakness.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
